


Hold My Hand (Fanvideo)

by ann2who



Series: Say When Verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Avengers, Embedded Video, Established Relationship, Fanvideo, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>** Cap 2 AU **</p>
<p>Fanvideo inspired by the fanfic "Hold My Hand". An alternate version of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In the months following the defeat of the Mandarin, Steve decides to temporarily move back to Washington in order to help SHIELD train the new STRIKE teams. A long-distance relationship is harder than Steve ever thought it would be, and so he resumes life the only way he knows how: fighting the bad guys, following orders. It’s only a matter of time before his past catches up with him, and brings about a man he thought he'd lost forever…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448427) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Hello guys! I completely forgot I never uploaded the fanvideo to "Hold My Hand" here, so there it is (:
> 
> Aaaalso... this is sort of a "Hi, I'm back", 'cause I'll start posting the new "Age of Ultron" sequel NEXT WEEKEND. I only need to do some final changes then I'm done X.X So excited!!! And I hope so much that you will like it <3


End file.
